saiphrofandomcom-20200214-history
SG Feelings
Star Gladiators can only choose three special maps to use their special skills Warmth of the Sun, Moon and Stars with Feeling of the Sun, Moon and Stars. 1.The man you can help you trick the Power is in the original Star Gladiator town, Comodo. Look for Tanana in the west side of the volcano (comodo: 128, 261). 2. He can help you sever the mystical powers to your memorized maps and monsters so you can choose new ones…. but it costs 200000 zeny. Well, nothing it's free, pay. You have to bribe the Sun, the Moon and the Stars. 3. The Shrine of the Sun is in the outside map of Ayothaya dungeon (or map zero of the dungeon). You'll need a quest to enter(we only need to reach step 3 to get to the map we need). The Shrine is a bit north of the entrance to the inside of the ruins (ayofild02: 317, 220). But you can't understand what they the Sun says. 4. Go back to Tanana and he says you need to offer: *If your base level is 69 or less, you need 30 Red Blood *If your base level is 70 or more and under 90, you need 10Flame Heart *If your base level is 90 or more, you need 30 Flame Heart 5. Get the items to the Shrine of Sun and go back to talk to Tanana. 6. Next Shrine is the Shrine of Moon. You have to go to the deepest floor of Payon caves, where Moonlight Flower dwell. The spot is, to make it worse, in the center of the map where the MVP lives (pay_dun04: 120, 115). The Moon can't talk human as the Sun so you need another hint from Tanana of Comodo. 7. Again he can tell you what you need: *If your base level is 69 or less, you need 50 Danggie *If your base level is 70 or more and under 90, you need 10Nine Tails *If your base level is 90 or more, you need 3 Gumoongoh[1] 8. Get the items to the Shrine of Moon and go back to talk to Tanana. 9. It seems the last shrine, the Shrine of the Stars, isn't in an easy place… 10. You have to go to the first level of Odin's Shrine near the Southeast part of the map (odin_tem01: 330, 66). But you'll find there something interesting. Things in this world can be a surprise. Get as reward the free Punisher and go say hello to Tanana. 11. Go back to the Shrine of the Stars and they'll tell you to get some items… again what you got previosly and a Stelar. So, the sets of items you need are: *If your base level is 69 or less, you need 30 Red Blood ,50 Danggie and 1 Stellar *If your base level is 70 or more and under 90, you need 10 Flame Heart , 10 Nine Tails and 1 Stellar *If your base level is 90 or more, you need 30 Flame Heart , 3 Gumoongoh[1] , and 1Stellar 12. After you give the items to the Stars your Feelings and Hatreds will be reset. *From now on you can reset your maps talking to the Shrine of the Stars in Odin F1 and giving 200000z and the items needed for your level. *For the Shrine to talk to you, you have to carry, at least, 200000z.